Bolehkah?
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: FOR event "CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE" "Jongin tidak pernah percaya pada orang lain" Rekues dari my lovely dongsaeng "HunKai Shiper"


**ChanKai**

**.**

**Rekues dari "HunKai Shipper"**

**For Event "CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE"**

**.**

**Bolehkah?**

**(oneshoot) **

Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku siswa kelas 3 SMA Kwang-Sook. Aku berbeda. Aku hitam. Aku pendiam. Aku dingin. Aku tak percaya pada siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri. Bagiku, kau **di lahirkan** didunia ini **sendiri**. Dan kau juga akan **meninggalkan** dunia ini **sendiri**. Kebersamaan? Persahabatan? Cinta? Orang-orang yang menge_claim_ hubungan itu dengan mu. Mereka tidak akan sudi bersamamu sampai akhir hidupmu. Mereka tidak akan peduli padamu disaat akhir-akhir hidupmu. Mereka tidak akan rela mati untuk mu.

Namun...

Semua hal itu menjadi berantakan ketika _orang itu_ datang dan masuk dalam kehidupanku. _Orang itu_... membuatku goyah dengan apa yang sudah kupegang teguh sebagai pendirianku_. Orang itu_...

membuatku kembali ingin merasakan hal itu lagi, rasa percaya pada orang lain. **Bolehkah? **

_orang itu_...

"Jongin-ah!" dia...

"Mau berangkat? ayo kuantar" Cengiranya bahkan lebih menyilaukan dari cahaya matahari.

"Tidak usah sunbae, aku mau berangkat sendiri" Aku harus segera lari. Atau orang _freak _ini akan terus menempel padaku. Lagi pula apa yang dilakukan orang tidak jelas sepertinya di pagi hari seperti ini?

"Sudah kubilang panggil Hyung saja kan?"

"Tidak usah Hyung. Kau hanya akan menghambat perjalananku"

"Hahahhaha Jonginie jahat sekali, Ouch~ kau membuat Hyung sakit hati!" Orang ini mulai bertingkah aneh. Aku sedikit tidak tahan.

"Jonginah, sebelum berangkat sekolah, mau makan es Krim. Es krim di pojok sana rasanya sangat enak sekali! Ayo!" Orang gila macam apa yang makan es Krim di pagi hari! Ah- namun orang dengan senyum bodoh ini mulai menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari menuju cafe bernama _"Lafeto ice cream"_ namanya terdengar elite. Bagaimana ini. Uang saku ku tidak banyak. Aku hanya membawa 2000 won sekarang.

"Yak.. silahkan~ Untuk Jonginie rasa Coklat, karena kau sungguh coklat dan manis hahahaha" Apa itu sebuah pujian? Dan kenapa dia tertawa? Haruskah aku berterima kasih? Tidak! Dia jelas sedang menertawakanku.

Orang di depanku ini kini mengajakku memakan eskrim di cafe dengan interior lucu ini. Aku sering melewati tempat ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan masuk kesini. Karena aku tidak punya teman untuk di a- Tidak, tidak, aku tidak butuh teman. Aku tak pernah butuh teman.

Ku nikmati _ice cream _di mangkuk ku. Rasanya enak, sangat manis. Ku lihat orang di depanku. Namnya Park Chanyeol. kakak kelas waktu SD yang beberapa minggu lalu tidak sengaja menabrakku di jalan. Dan setelahnya dia selalu muncul di hadapanku. Secara Misterius.

"Enak bukan?" ucapnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Deg deg deg

Tidak. Hentikan. Jantung sialan berhenti berdetak! Kurang ajar kau tidak menuruti perintahku. Sial! tapi aku yakin ini bukan gara-gara senyum Chanyeol. yah aku yakin bukan.

"Jonginie" panggilnya, lalu ia mengelap sudut bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. Mengusap _ice cream_ disana, lalu menjilat ibu jarinya sebelum tersenyum lagi.

Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg

Yah! Hentikan. Aku tidak kuat. Ini terlalu memalukan. Aku ingin muntah. Tidak, bukan, ini bukan perasaan mual. Namun perutku terasa aneh. Seperti ada 1000 kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku. Aku melihat es krim ku yang hampir habis. Ini pasti efek memakan es krim di pagi hari. Yah pasti gara-gara es krim! Aku meremas perutku dengan kedua tanganku. Berharap agar semua kupu-kupu itu menghilang.

"Jonginie kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol serius. Ia terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku- aku harus segera berangkat" tanpa mempedulikannya aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah kasir. Aku hendak membayar ice cream miliku, namun...

"Semuanya 6000 won" ucap kasir tersebut. Yang benar saja. 2 mangkuk es krim 6000 won? Semangkuk 3000 won? Uang sakuku hanya 2000 won. Aku menunduk. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah terperangkap dalam situasi seperti ini. Apa aku harus meninggalkan jaminan _Handphone_ atau kartu pelajar dan berlari pulang untuk mengambil uang? Kulirik jam tanganku, Kurasa ini masih sempat.

"A-"

"Ini, kembaliannya untukmu saja, nona cantik" Dia lagi. Dia membayari ku? Untuk apa? Aku hanya adik kelasnya di SD yang bahkan sudah tak begitu ingat padanya. Kenapa dia mau membayariku?

"Ayo jonginie ku antar kau sekolah" Chanyeol merangkul bahuku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kenapa seperti ini. Aku memegang dadaku. Rasanya apa ini? Sakit... tidak. Tapi apa?. Rasanya aneh. Dadaku sakit. Tapi ttidak perih.

Tap.

"Eh... kenapa? Ada barangmu yang ketinggalan?" Tanyanya saat aku tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" aku bertanya masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Mentlaktirmu?" dan aku mengangguk kecil.

"Hahahahhahha memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh melakukanya?" Tawanya terdengar menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tidak seharusnya-"

"Yah.. yah... sudahlah, kau ini. Nanti kau terlambat! Ayo!" Lagi-lagi dia memeluk bahu ku dan mengajak ku berjalan. Bahkan sentuhan kecil ini. Membuatku...

Sedikti mereasa senang...

Alu tersenyum kecil... tak seorangpun menyadarinya. Tak boleh.

Bolehkah aku berharap? Bolehkah aku percaya lagi?

Bolehkah aku merasakan perasaan ini?

"Hahahahaha begitu dong. Jonginie kau lebih manis lagi kalau tersenyum. Hyung mneyukainya"

Semua pertanyaan itu perlahan menghilang ketika aku mendengar tawanya.

Keberadaanya. Mulai membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Aku tidak manis"

Namun aku tak bisa menghentikan senyum ini. Pujian yang tak pernah aku dengar itu. Membuat ku senang...

Terima kasih...

Chanyeol hyung.

-End-

.

.

.

My lovely dingsaeng **~ "Hunkai Shipper"** Maaf kalau gak puas. Ini sudah semampu kk dek wkwkwkwk


End file.
